dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Primal spells (Origins)
Do the different weapon spells stack if used by the same character? LonelyMonk 21:34, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::No, any given character may only have one weapon spell active at a time. I think seperate characters can cast seperate weapon spells, maybe even stack the same, but I do not know, will check this out on my next mage playthrough.--Tyfosken 14:56, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Yes, different weapon enhancements stack, as long as they are cast by different characters, i.e. Hero can have flame weapons active, Morrigan can have frost weapons active, and they both work. Not sure about stacking the same one though, i.e. both hero and Morrigan having frost weapons on. Screenshots Removed I removed the screenshots because they were messing up the formatting of the spell information. --Various Pickles 17:44, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Chain Lightning Damage I can't seem to find any damage effect for Chain Lightning aside from the 20 / (Target Number) dealt on spell impact. Anyone know some other script that's being called? --Various Pickles 23:33, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Flame Blast damage Is the damage equation currently correct for flame blast (0.45 multiplier dealt every second)? My guess is it's certainly not every second. For a first level spell, not only would it deal over 8 times the damage of an Arcane Blast or Lightning Spell (or around 5.5 times for Winter's Grasp) assuming the target is there for 5 seconds, but it's AoE. Considering it's an AoE skill, I would think the damage is over the entire 5.5 second duration. I used the skill a bit, and it's damage wasn't as good as it says here (5.5 times more powerful). -- 03:58, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I believe the damage indicated is spread out over the duration. I'll double check and clarify the text. --Various Pickles 04:59, December 1, 2009 (UTC) TOC Hmm... I think this page (and the other spell school pages) might benefit from a TOC, because they're fairly long. I like skipping to the section I'm looking for with a simple click. People who don't like the TOC can always hit "hide" (or, I think, it might be possible to have "hide" be the default for the page? Am not sure on this.) - Ancestralmask 21:54, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Screenshots Loleil, the screeny you added broke Flame Blast's header quite nicely :D. I don't object to right-floating screenies on the spell pages (maybe a bit smaller than 500px?), but I got rid of the ones that were there before because of all the formatting grief they were causing. Perhaps a half-way compromise would be a toggle-able entry (maybe just to the right of the h3) for each spell showing a left-floating screenshot. That would actually be pretty cool :D I'm starting mass ability edits in the next day or two, so I'll look into it. Thanks as always. --Various Pickles 00:26, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Whoops! I looked and everything. I didn't mind about the removal of the ones messing up the formatting and the compromise option does sound nice. I'll see if I can work out how to do it, and I'll look forward to seeing your next round of improvements. Loleil 00:33, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Pwr905 gave me some advice about making my templates work, so if that works out, I'll redo all the spells as template derived. I'm going to make a really fancy template that takes in a parameter of the spell name (say, "Flame Blast") and spits out the appropriate File: thingie to create the icon (and of the right size). If that works, I'd probably make a similarly working one for screenshots. Anyway, its still gonna take some experimenting :D --Various Pickles 00:39, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::It's great to have some users who understand advanced templates, and given what you've already done I suspect it won't take too much for you to work out a great spell template. Now we just need an extra 50 or so screenshots :-). Loleil 00:47, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::@Various Pickles: Pwr905 gave me a heads up on this thread - and I double checked the history. Loleil put the image at the top of the page. And it turned out exactly as it should have. Could you explain how it "broke" on your system a bit more? --Tierrie 01:20, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::@User:Tierrie It just confuckled the h3 and its associated icon for Flame Blast, nothing too bad. Also, look at this topic on Loleil's talk - we are talking about related ability template, RTE, etc stuff. Buffs and stacks I wanted to know about weapon and ability buffs... Do they stack? E.G. If I use a bow with rapid aim and then I sustain the ability aim. Will I get both effects (like the rapid aim cancels out the "aim" slower shooting effect and I just shoot normally but with the added bonus of 50% more critical chance hits) or does one cancel out the other?